A Cinderella Story
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Fran as a doctor? Yes, that is what this story is about. Fran has recieved her medical degree and is working at the hospital as a doctor. She gets a patient who is fighing for her life, but then an unexpected thing happens with this young girl and the whole Sheffield family.


**A Cinderella Story**

**Chapter One**

**The Meeting**

No one ever thought that Fran would work in a hospital. Let alone, her be a doctor. C.C. especially never thought that Fran would make anything of her life. She thought she would always be just the nanny that Maxwell had hired to take care of his children. One afternoon in May just as school is starting to let out, Eve and Jonah Sheffield are walking into the hospital where their mother works, and they are greeted by all the staff.

"Hey you two. Are you guys hungry? There's some really great things down in the cafeteria today." One of Fran's collegues, named Jeff, tells them.

"Let me guess. The cook got creative with the chili today and instead of making a new batch, he just added more stuff to make it taste good right?" Jonah replies, as they hear their mom tell someone of their daughter's results.

"She's fine. She just has a severe case of the flu. It's been going around for the last month in a half. Just give her one of these every four to six hours for her nausea, and make her stay in bed for the rest of the day. I know how rambuncious she likes to get." Fran tells the woman, as she hands her some Zofran disolvable tablets.

"What all will she be able to eat today, if anything at all?" The lady asks.

"I would start her just on liquids, see how that does for her, and once she is able to hold that down, then slowly switch to the crackers, and eventually more solid foods. Caroline, you do as you're told and stay down at least until tomorrow okay." Fran replies, to Caroline's mom, then turning her attention to Caroline.

"I will Fran. Thank You." Caroline tells her.

"Your welcome, and I'm sorry that my nurse hurt your arm with the IV. You're such a hard stick, that they always have trouble finding a good place. Go home, get some rest, and I'll see ya in a few days." Fran says, noticing her kids standing in the hall, talking to both Jeff and Dylan. Caroline and her mom, Janie, leave and Fran goes to talk to Eve and Jonah.

"Hey Ma. How's things going today?" Jonah asks, hugging her.

"Backed up to the max. I'm due in surgery in about an hour. How was school? Any homework?" Fran replies, as she puts her stethoscope around the back of her neck, and her best friend, and the receptionist hands her a cup of coffee. She takes a few sips and says, "You're the best Jess."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Jess can't take much more of this either." Jessica Thompson, who has been the receptionist there for as long as Fran has been there, says in exhaustion.

"What's going on Jessi?" Eve asks, hugging her.

"Oh baby, this old girl is worn out today. I have had so many loop de loop loonies in here today that I want to just hide whenever they come in." Jessica replies just as their boss comes to talk to her.

"Oh God, the nightmare continues." Jessica says, sighing and hiding her face thinking that he won't see her.

"Very funny Jessi. No one's in trouble. I just need to remind everyone about the important meeting this evening at six, to discuss the free clinic nights every week. They may be pulling our funding." Josh tells them.

"What the hell Josh!? Why would they do that?" Fran asks, in shock thinking that it's her fault cause she fought to get Tuesday night to be free clinic night. Fran sits her coffee down, and looks at Jessi like, "Now what do we do?"

"We will discuss it later on this evening. Right now, since you have to be in surgery in an hour, you better go grab a bite with your kids. You two ready for summer?" Josh says, then talking to Eve and Jonah.

"Oh yeah. We both have been making mostly A's, so our dad said that if we kept our grades up all year, we would be rewarded at the end of the school year. I just wish I knew what he meant by that. It's driving me crazy." Jonah tells him, and Eve just laughs.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat. I only have about fourty minutes left before I have to get to the OR. Peter! Can you run them home after we eat?" Fran says, then hollering to a friend of her's who is also a doctor.

"Yeah, I have some free time before I have to see Mrs. Walker later. I can manage taking them home." Peter replies, heading down the hall. Fran thanks him, and her and the kids go get something to eat.

A week later, while Jonah and Eve are waiting for their surprise from Max, Fran is coming downstairs to get ready for her shift at the hospital. She sees her two sixteen year old twins, acting like children, standing there in their barefeet with their hands over their eyes, waiting for Max to hand them what he said they would get if they kept their grades up.

"I bet we got money." Jonah says, squirming where he stands.

"I bet it's a set of car keys each." Eve replies.

"And, I think you both are spoiled rotten." Fran says, sneaking up behind them and scaring them shitless.

"Ma, that's not funny." Eve tells her. Just then, Max comes out of his office with their hard earned reward.

"Okay you two. You both have been talking all year about getting to go and visit your sister in Arkansas. Here ya go. Open your eyes." Max tells them. He hands them airline tickets and passports for their trip.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? We get to go and spend the summer with Maggie and Micheal!?" Eve says excitedly.

"Hey, these are first class too! Thanks Dad." Jonah adds to the excitement.

"Maxwell, you spoil them. Here I thought I was spoiling them. Look at you. They sure have earned it. They've been talking since the last time Maggie was here, about how much they wanted to go spend the summer with her. Damn it, I'm almost late. I got to go. I'll see you all when I get home tonight." Fran says, running to hug them all, and out to her car she goes.

That night, Fran is in her office working on some papers and getting ready for her Tuesday night clinic, when a young girl around 15, comes into her office. She had never met this girl or her parents, but Fran is the doctor that they chose.

"What can I do for you guys tonight?" Fran asks, shaking their hands and offering them all a seat.

"Well Doctor Sheffield, we were referred to this hospital and were told that you are one of the best ones here. Our daughter has cancer. We don't know what else to do. She's been through every kind of surgery there is. She's been through the bone marrow transplant, and we were just informed that her cancer has returned. We were also referred to you." The man tells her.

"I have had some great results with cancer research, and survival rates yes. What kind of cancer is it that she has?" Fran replies.

"She was diagnosed two years ago with advanced stage luekemia. She's been doing great until three months ago." The man's wife says.

"How are you feeling? I need to know your symptoms and what pain level you have. I also need to run some tests and figure out what plan of action we have for you." Fran tells the girl.

"There are times when all I want to do is sleep. I've not coughed up any blood for quite some time, but my pain level varies. Right now, it's about a 7. It's been all the way to 10, just last week." The girl tells her. Fran writes down everything she was told, and she tells them all that she will be right back. She goes out and finds Jessica at her desk.

"What's the matter kid? You look like hell." Jess tells her.

"Thanks for that Jess. I've got a young girl in my office who has luekemia. She's only a year younger than Eve and Jonah. This is gonna be one hard patient to handle. Not her herself, she's a very sweet young lady. I mean, trying to save her life is not going to be a walk in the park." Fran replies.

"Oh kid, I'm sorry to hear that honey. If there's anything I can do, please let me know." Jess says, and Fran is able to smile just a little bit.

"Thanks Jess. As soon as I get her upstairs and settled in, want to grab some coffee? I sure could use someone to talk to right about now." Fran says, just as her mother comes in.

"Fran, do you have a few minutes?" Sylvia asks.

"What's the matter Ma? I'm in with a young lady and her family right now. They're in my office and things are not going over smoothly." Fran tells her.

"Your ding dong sister came to visit last week, and she got me sick. I've not been able to hold anything down for around three days." Sylvia says.

"Yeah, you do look kind of clammy. Jess, will you have Sam to take my mother in exam 6? I'll check on her in a bit. I've got to get back to the Wood's." Fran replies, then talking to Jess.

"Sure thing Sheffield." Jess replies, getting on the phone and calling Sam Webb to see Sylvia.

"I'll check in on you after awhile Ma. I really have to go. This is complicated. I'll explain later." Fran says, going back into her office.

"Okay. Mr. Wood, what I really would like to do is have Regina stay here tonight. That's pretty well the first plan of action with any cancer patient is to get a line started on them and keep them hydrated as much as possible. We are gonna start running some tests on her and see how far the cancer is now. You said she was advanced right?" Fran tells him, looking over all the papers they had brought in with them.

"Yes. They said it was at a stage three. That was when she was first diagnosed. I can't even bring myself to face the reality that it's gone farther than that by now." Mr. Wood replies, hanging his head.

"Now calm down. We don't know that. It may not be that far. You said she has been through surgeries already. What were they?" Fran says, taking a seat in a nearby chair, where she can put her arm around Regina.

"She had been getting bruises really easily, and everyone thought that we had been hitting her. The police knew that wasn't the case. We took her to the doctor in town, and he just said that he thought it was just thin blood. When she got worse, we took her to the county hospital, and they told us she had cancer. Since we moved here just last month, we did some searching, and found this hospital, and you. When she had the bone marrow transplant, it put her in remission for about a year, or almost a year." Mr. Wood tells her.

"Great. This is just what I need to work with. Now, we have a plan of action. We're gonna get you upstairs, get you started on Chemo right away, do some blood work, and run a few other tests. I know this sounds like a lot, but I'm gonna do everything I can to ensure your survival. Ready to head upstairs? I'll walk up there with you. Or, do you want a chair? It's up to you?" Fran says, then she turns her attention to Regina.

"I'm pretty tired. Can I have the chair? Please, call me Gina. Everyone else does. It's what I prefer." Gina tells her.

"Of course sweetheart. Whatever you wish. You stay here, I'll get that chair. I need your parents to sign some papers. Since you are underage, I want you to at least talk to them, and tell them what you want done. I need their signatures for permission in case if you need any other surgeries. Be right back." Fran says, heading out to get the wheelchair. Fran gets Gina all hooked up and ready to go. Her biggest fear is that this won't go the way she's hoping.

**Chapter Two**

**Arkansas Here We Come**

Fran is just getting in from her shift at the hospital, and she can hear Eve talking to Maggie on the phone about her upcoming trip. She goes into the kitchen to pour some coffee and she just sinks into the first chair she comes to. Niles and C.C. had left for awhile but are finally back. Their kids Melanie and Jacob, are in their rooms upstairs, and C.C. is in the kitchen with Fran. They are actually talking and having a normal conversation.

"Are you okay Fran? Want to talk about it?" C.C. asks.

"Talk about what?" Fran says, answering a question, with a question.

"Whatever it is that's eating you up." C.C. replies. Fran just looks at her coffee and sighs before answering.

"I just had a rough night is all." Fran tells her, thinking that she will stop at that answer, but she doesn't.

"I can tell there's something wrong with you. Come on, I'm trying to help." C.C. says, while pouring her some more coffee, and giving her coffee a little bit of a warm up.

"I had a young girl, just a year younger than Eve and Jonah come into my office tonight. This girl is such a warrior C.C. She has advanced stage luekemia. She was diagnosed two years ago. She kept getting all kinds of terrible dark bruises all over her, and when they did the test on her, they found it. Even though they removed it, they thought that they had gotten all of it. The cancer spread to other parts of her body. She's so young. She's talking of going to prom this next school year. This past year, she went cause she was in remission for almost a whole year. Then, the cancer came back. I've got my work cut out for me, but that's not the problem." Fran tells her, as she takes a drink of her coffee.

"The problem is, she is so close to Eve and Jonah's age, that you're thinking it could easily be one of them, right?" C.C. asks. Fran just nods her head, and goes over to the intercom.

"Eve, don't be too long on the phone. You can talk to Maggie tomorrow before you two board the plane." Fran tells her.

"Okay Ma. We are almost done anyway." Eve replies. Fran goes back to the table to continue her conversation, and her cell phone starts ringing. She answers it, and it's Gina at the hospital. She's pretty upset.

"Gina, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Do I need to come in?" Fran asks her, starting to worry.

"No, I mean, I don't know. My mom and dad were just here, and I heard them talking while I was asleep. My dad told my mom that he can't do this anymore. I heard him say he's leaving and moving out. My mom won't be able to handle this on her own. What do I do?" Gina says, as she continues to cry. It just tears Fran's heart out to hear everything.

"Gina. Gina honey. Gina, stop crying for a minute and listen to me. You don't need this right now. You need to stay calm and focus on getting better. Your test results came back and it showed that the bone marrow did work to some degree. Your cancer was at a stage three like your father said it was. With the transplant you had, it's now down to a two. You're not out of the woods yet, but you are going to get better. Right now, you just have to focus on the positive. You still have your mother correct?" Fran tells her.

"Yeah. She's been my rock. I guess I'm lucky to have her huh?" Gina says.

"Yes, you are. I have to go get my daughter off of the phone. Her and her brother are going to Arkansas for the summer and visit with their oldest sister." Fran replies.

"How old is she? How many kids do you have?" Gina asks.

"There's Maggie, Brighton, Grace, Jonah, and Eve. Maggie is 34, Brighton is 32, Grace is 28, and Eve and Jonah are both 16. They're twins. They just finished highschool for the year." Fran tells her.

"I would really like to meet your daughter Eve. Would she be interested in meeting me? She is only a year older than me." Gina says, while coughing. Fran tells her that she will ask her in the morning before they go to the airport, and Gina starts to feel a lot better just getting to talk to Fran for awhile.

Three days later, Fran is making her rounds at the hospital and when she passes Gina's room, she can hear the music from the movie, "Cinderella" She stops for a minute to listen when she hears Gina singing along to it. She knocks on the door, and steps inside.

"Hey Fran. How's it going?" Gina asks, and Fran sits on the side of her bed. Fran's checking over a few things and then she answers.

"I heard you in here. You must really love this show." Fran tells her.

"Oh, ever since I was little Cinderella has been my favorite fairy tale. I've always dreamed of going to the senior homecoming dance and being all decked out in my best dress. I would even be happy if I could go to prom this year. I went last year, but I was in remission then. I had some hair, so it wasn't gone completely. Can I go out to the garden today?" Gina replies.

"I don't see why not. How are you feeling?" Fran says, as she checks her IV bag, and chemo bag.

"I'm okay. I'm tired, but I mean, that's part of it. I've come to live with it and accept it for what it is. I know that I probably won't live through this, but I am not going to dwell on any bad thoughts or negative things." Gina tells her.

"Good. That's great girlfriend. That's the stuff I like to hear from my patients. Hey, the other day before she left for the airport, did Eve come by? She said she would stop by and meet you. I asked her about it, and she said it would be an honor to come and see you." Fran says, while changing the two bags on Gina's IV stand.

"She did. I was so happy to see her. She's a great person. Fran, you should be very proud of her. She has a very big heart. Look what she brought me." Gina tells her, as she gets her travel bag from under her bed.

"You got to hold still for a minute sweet girl. I don't want the IV post to pull and start pinching you. Hang on a second." Fran replies, trying to finish her work.

"Okay. Here it is. Look at this. She said she went out and got one for me, and one for her." Gina says, holding up a cancer, friendship bracelet. It's pink and white with a cancer ribbon on it that says, "Cancer sucks. Stay strong, rock on, and kick cancer's ass." Fran looks at it, and she is filled with such pride for Eve.

"Oh, that's so pretty. How long did she visit with you?" Fran says.

"She wasn't able to stay long. She said she only had about an hour until she had to board her flight, but she did promise to stay in contact until she gets back from Arkansas. She even said she was going to bring me back something. I can't wait to see what it is." Gina replies, while yawning.

"I'm sure it will be great. Eve knows how to shop and get the most perfect gift for people. You're getting tired, that I can see. I'm gonna head out and let you grab a nap. Let the nurse know when you want to go out to the garden okay." Fran tells her. Gina gives a thumbs up, then she's out like a light.

"Oh Fran, your 3:00 just showed up. She's waiting in exam 5 for ya." Jess tells her.

"Thank You. I wonder what she will have for me today." Fran says, heading down the hall to the exam room.

"Okay Anna. What's going on today? Have you been taking your meds like I told you?" Fran asks, as she checks her breathing and pulse rate.

"Yeah, but they aren't doing the job. I still have the dizzy spells and disorientation every now and then. Fran, what's causing this?" Anna replies.

"It could be a number of things. You are just now getting over pnuemonia. After being in the hospital for a few days, and not being able to get up much, it really does drain a person of their energy. I'm gonna draw some labs on you and see what else may be going on. Hang on for a minute okay." Fran says, sticking her head out the door and hollering for Peter.

"Yeah, what's up?" Peter hollers back.

"I need a CBC ran on Anna and a chest x ray to check from previous pnuemonia." Fran tells him.

"I'm on it." Peter calls back. They get everything done with Anna that they told her they was going to do, then Fran gives her ruling.

"Okay. It looks like according to the chest x ray, that you're just about cleared up. The bloodwork came back good. The only thing I can tell you is just keep doing what you have been doing. Try to get up as much as possible and walk around. Stay active, don't smoke, and keep on your meds until they are gone. Come back in another week and we'll do a follow up. You're good to go." Fran explains to her. Anna thanks her and heads out to her car, and Fran goes into her office to catch up on some work. She decides to call Jonah and Eve and see how they are doing with Maggie.

**Chapter Three**

**The Sleepover**

Eve and Jonah were only able to stay with Maggie for a couple of weeks due to an emergency with one of Maggie's kids, so they are back home and complaining of how short their stay was. Max tries his best to explain to them that in certain situations, they need to be back home and understand that things do happen. Fran is just coming in from an early shift, and she sees them both sitting there, griping about being back home.

"Dad, I understand what you are saying, but just because her daughter had to have an operation, doesn't mean that we really had to come back does it?" Jonah complains.

"In some instances, yes. Maggie knew that Stephanie would need her help with recovery, and it was best you two just came back home. You had two whole weeks with her." Fran tells him.

"Yeah, I suppose. It's just so pretty down there Ma. It's peaceful, it's for sure not like the city where everyone is in everyone else's business all the time. I just wish we could stay longer." Jonah replies.

"I get it why Maggie sent us back. She has enough to do with taking care of Stephanie and then Mark not minding all the time, it was best for us to come back. It sucks yes, but there is always next summer." Eve tells Jonah.

"Hey, guess what? I talked with Gina before I left today and she asked if she would be able to come and have a sleepover with Eve. She said she already has talked it over with her mom, and after three hours of begging and what not, her mom agreed to it. I told her I would talk it over with your father, so I need to do that first, but what do ya say Eve?" Fran tells them all.

"It would be great. Is she able to leave the hospital, even for a two night stay?" Eve replies.

"She's doing really good. She is at a stage two now with her luekemia, and everything is looking good with her tests and the proton numbers in her blood. Plus, I'm a doctor and if she has any problems, I know what to do. I've told Josh at the hospital, and he said to just be careful. He usually doesn't go for patient / doctor's family get together's, but he knows that this would be good for her, seeing as how her father left her and her mother all alone." Fran explains.

"Well then, go get her. Why are you still standing there sweetheart? Go get that girl and let her know what it's like to have some fun for once." Max tells her.

"Eve, want to ride along?" Fran replies.

"Let's roll. This is going to be awesome. We're gonna listen to music, we're gonna stay up all night and talk about boys, we're gonna party hardy til we can't party no more." Eve says, throwing her hands in the air and doing a little dance.

"God if you don't sound just like me at your age. I can see it now though. Gina is going to be your Val. Your Aunt Val and I, we used to do all of the things you are talking about doing with Gina. Let's go get her. I'll call Jess and let her know to have Gina ready." Fran says, as they head out to the car.

Fran and Eve walk into the hospital and run into Jess.

"She's ready and waiting. She has all of her stuff rounded up that she's taking with her over to your place." Jess says, just as Gina rounds the corner with about three bags packed to the seams.

"Hey, we ready to go?" Gina asks, as she drops one of the bags, and the strap being on her shoulder, and as small as she is, she falls with it.

"Whoa there kid. Watch it honey. Jess don't need a heart attack today." Jess says, grabbing her before she hits the floor.

"Thanks Jess. That was a close one." Gina says, laughing.

"Give me those." Eve tells her, taking her bags and they even pull her down. Eve is struggling so she hollers for Peter or Jeff, whoever she can get to help her. Jeff comes to get Gina's bags and put them in the car, and they all load up and head to the house.

That night, Gina and Eve are in the kitchen talking, and Niles comes in.

"Hey there. You must be Gina." Niles tells her, as he holds his hand out to shake her hand. She practically jumps in his arms.

"Eve has told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already." Gina says, as she is just about to squeeze the life out of him.

"You have quite a good grip there girl. People say you have cancer. Cancer my ass. You ain't got cancer, not with that big a grip." Niles says, as he picks her up, while still hugging her.

"Ah, you must be Gina. How are you doing?" C.C. asks, coming into the kitchen. She even hugs her too.

"You have got to be C.C. Eve told me about you too." Gina replies, not wanting to let go of C.C. while she's still hugging her too.

"All good things I hope." C.C. tells her.

"Well, Eve did tell me a story that was passed down to her, when Fran had only been here for maybe two years I think. It was when you was trying to sell your car, and you were on the phone with Niles, and he made you sing the theme song of "Popeye the sailor man." I would have loved to see that." Gina says, and her and Eve, and Niles, just about die laughing.

"Yes, I remember that one. Good times, good times. How are you feeling?" C.C. replies.

"A little tired, but I'm glad to have some free time where I'm not all hooked up to machines and IV's all day long." Gina says, while rubbing a sore spot on her arm from where one of the IV posts was at.

"Meanwhile, those things are making you better. When you go back to the hospital to be reevaluated, you may have to be hooked up to them again." Fran says, coming into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"I could have done without hearing that." Gina replies.

"She's just being honest with ya." Max says, joining them all in the kitchen and taking a seat at the table for some coffee. Gina goes to get him a cup of coffee, and Fran tries to stop her.

"I've been having people wait on me. Let me do this. I'm okay." Gina says in protest. Max allows her to get him just the one cup, then he makes her sit down. She takes a few bites of the cake that Niles had baked, and it starts bothering her. She gets up and leaves the kitchen.

"Where are you headed?" Fran asks.

"Bathroom. Want to come?" Gina replies.

When it's time to go to bed, Gina and Eve are in her room talking about different things, and Gina tells her what is really bothering her the most.

"I'm not scared to die if it comes to that. I just have one wish though. I told your mom about it in the hospital. The first time I went to the prom, I wasn't really supposed to go. I was only fourteen then and in junior high. This year, I'll be able to go since I'm going on sixteen in three weeks." Gina tells her.

"What's your wish Gina?" Eve asks.

"I love the movie "Cinderella" and call me crazy for this, but I want to wear a beautiful evening gown, the gloves that go up to my elbows, white glittery slippers, my makeup done, the best looking wig I can find, and the man of my dreams escorting me. It probably won't ever happen, but there is someone I have my eye on who would make that dream absolutely perfect." Gina says, as she sighs, and closes her eyes, thinking about it.

Eve gets up early the next morning, and she finds her mom in the kitchen getting ready for work.

"Mom, I want to help make Gina's dream a reality. Ya know, the one about her going to prom next year? She may not make it to prom, so I was thinking about doing something. I haven't had much sleep, cause one, I was watching over her last night, and she kept kicking me. That girl does not know how to lay still. Also, I was thinking about what she told me with that dream most of the night too." Eve tells her mom, talking about the queen size bed that she just had to have from the local furniture store.

"I have about half an hour before I have to go, so tell me what you have in mind." Fran says, while adding her creamer to her coffee.

"I was thinking about the Rainbow Room. We could have all of our family including Maggie, Brighton, Grace, their families, all of us, and her mom to come as well. She said there's a guy at school she has her eye on, we could even get him to come too. She told me about the dress she would like to wear and all the details. What do you think?" Eve explains, while she gets herself a cup of coffee as well. Fran is thinking about everything that Eve just said, and she finally answers. By this time, Max is walking into the kitchen too.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. I've got to be heading out soon, so you write down everything she will need, and make some phone calls before she gets down here today. You know who all to call. I'll call when I get some free time today and see how everything is going okay?" Fran replies, getting up from the table and putting her cup in the sink. She hugs and kisses Max and gives Eve a hug and a kiss on the cheek then takes off for the hospital.

Eve had made over a dozen phone calls, and Gina finally makes her way downstairs. She runs into C.C. in the hallway, who is talking to someone on the phone, and she's getting mad at the person.

"I don't care little lady. I said get your butt home. You've been at Christina's for two days. You were only supposed to be there overnight. You got your father to let you stay another night. You've been there long enough. Get home and quit arguing with me." C.C. tells her daughter.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just wanted to stay an extra night before Christina and her family go on vacation for the rest of the summer." Melanie replies. Jacob comes out of his room and asks if Melanie is coming back anytime soon.

"She's on her way son. Go see if your dad is up yet." C.C. tells him. Jacob is only ten, and he acts more grown up than his fourteen year old sister.

"Okay. I don't think he is yet, but I'll check. Tell Melanie to get off of her high horse and get back here and help me and Dad with stuff around here." Jacob replies, going toward his mom and dad's room.

"Jake. That is not very nice. Ya got a point though." C.C. says. It's now around 10:45, and Fran got some free time early so she calls home to ask Eve how the party planning is going. Eve tells her that she has everyone called, and the gown picked out, along with the slippers, and gloves, and everything else that Gina had mentioned. Eve tells her mom that Gina's mother just cried at the idea and thanked her and her family around a million times. Fran tells her she's happy to hear that operation "Cinderella Party" is a go. No one ever mentions anything to Gina however. They want it to be a surprise for her.

**Chapter Four**

**The Party**

Gina is finally able to be out of the hospital for awhile, and Fran calls her house to talk to her mom.

"Is everything a go?" Stacey asks.

"Yes it is. Don't tell Gina about any of it, but you guys come over to the house around 4:00 today, and we will all go over to the Rainbow Room. Her dress and everything is already over there. We'll gonna let her just go in a nice outfit, then when she gets there and sees how everything looks, and how everything is set up, we will then tell her that there is another surprise for her. That's when we will show her the dress and have her to change into it. There's several surprises lined up for her tonight, but we are going to stretch them out over the evening." Fran tells her.

"Oh Fran. That sounds magical. She is going to love this. We have to get some cameras. What all do I need to bring?" Stacey replies.

"We've got the cameras all ready to go. Even the video recorder. You don't have to bring a thing. Just bring you and Gina, and your appetites." Fran says, just as Jonah and Eve get into another heated argument.

"Sounds like you have some trouble there. I will start getting ready and have Gina to get ready as well. We only have a couple of hours." Stacey tells her, while she writes everything down, then puts the piece of paper in her pocket where Gina will never see it.

"Okay. See ya around 4:00." Fran replies. They get off the phone and Fran and Max have to break up the argument.

Gina and her mom show up right at 4:00. Eve is running through the house trying to find her mom to let her know they are there.

"I'm in the shower! Let them know I'm almost ready. Tell your father to hurry up too." Fran hollers down to her. Eve lets them in and they have a seat in the living room where they do each other's makeup.

"What is going on tonight anyway?" Gina asks.

"Well, ya might say we are having a celebration of your success in your battle against cancer. You were once at a stage 3, now you are down to a 2. That's a big thing to celebrate." Eve tells her.

"Thank You all for this. It means a lot to me. Well, to both of us. I just wish my dad was still around to celebrate with us." Gina says, starting to cry.

"Alright now, I can't do this with the water works going. Forget about him. It's his loss. He doesn't realize what a strong person he walked away from." Eve replies, as she continues with her makeup. Fran finally comes out of the bathroom, and she looks better than she has in a long time. Her days of big hair are behind her though. Once everyone is ready, they head to the Rainbow Room. Gina has no idea what they have in store for her when they get there.

They arrive and the place looks like a fairy tale world. They have put up glass chandaleres, all of her favorite paintings, and favorite scenes from "Cinderella." She is just in shock, and she says, "What is all this?"

"A party in your honor." A familiar voice behind her says.

"Dad?" Gina asks, turning around and coming face to face with her father.

"Fran and Max called me, and after I got an ear full from both of them, I realized that you need me. I never should have walked away from you. I'm so proud of you for coming this far, and I love you. You're the most important, precious thing in my life. Would you dance with me?" Darrel asks her.

"I am not dressed right for a dance this fancy." Gina tells him.

"Oh, we can take care of that. Come here." Fran says, taking her to a secluded part of the room. She gets under the table and pulls out a big box. In the box, Gina finds a gown, slippers, the white gloves, and a wig with long dark brown wavy hair, just like she used to have. She goes to put everything on, and notices her dad has once again slipped out of sight.

"Where did my dad go?" Gina asks.

"He just went to the bathroom. He'll be back." Max tells her. When Darrel comes back to the table, they have already told Gina to cover her eyes. When they tell her to look, she sees that her dad has shaved his head in support of her. She just cries and cries, cause she thought she has lost him from her life forever. He holds out his hand to her, and she takes ahold of it. They dance all around that floor and Darrel holds her close as if to protect her.

"What were her numbers last time Fran?" Stacey asks.

"Not very good. Her white cell count is extremely low. There really isn't anything else we can do for her at this point. We have done everything humanly possible. She needed this tonight. I hate to tell you this, but the next time she goes back to the hospital Stacey, she won't be going back home. She's fought harder than any of the other cancer patients I've had. Let's just put on a brave face, and let her have this." Fran tells her. Stacey hides her face and cries for a few long minutes, but then when she gets most of it out, she realizes that Fran is right. After Gina and her dad are finished with their dance, Max and Fran join up, then Stacey and Darrel, Eve and Jonah join up, Morty and Sylvia, Fred and Val, the other Sheffield kids, couldn't make it to the party, but the one guy that Gina liked from school, even shows up and dances with her. There's eating at the party, dancing, singing, dinner theater, even karaoke. They enjoy life and go on with the party until at least 12:00 midnight.

Early that morning, after the party is over, Gina is headed back to the hospital. While she's in her room, she's making a scrap book of everything that she got to do when she was out of the hospital. She has around thirty pictures of her and Eve, and Fran even. She has pictures of all of the Sheffield clan that she got to meet. There's one picture of her and C.C. with Niles in the kitchen, and them all working on dinner, all the times that her and her mom went to visit. In one of the pictures, she is on Niles's back holding up a peace sign with one hand, and the other hand on C.C.'s shoulder. She is looking at another picture of her, Eve, and Fran outside in the yard by the pool, that her mom had taken. This one shows Fran and Eve sitting on the side of the pool with Gina in the water, holding onto her drink and waving at the camera. She has already made several copies of every picture she has, and is making different scrap books for everyone. She already has Eve's done, and just finished Fran's book. She's working on her mom's and is just about done when her mom calls to see how she is doing.

"I'm okay Mom. I'm really tired but that party was so worth it. I got the fairy tale ending that I have always wanted before I died." Gina tells her.

"Don't say that. You're not going anywhere anytime soon." Stacey tells her.

"Mom, I know it's coming. I can feel it. I told Fran when she was in here visiting me one day, to tell me the truth. She told me that I probably wouldn't make it much longer. I wanted her to be honest, and she was. When you get a minute in the morning, I need you to come to the hospital. I have something for you that I'm working on right now. I have Eve's and Fran's finished already." Gina replies.

"I'll be there first thing in the morning honey. They told me I wasn't able to stay with you in the hospital, but I will be there as soon as I get up." Stacey says, almost about to cry.

"I love you mom. Goodnight." Gina tells her.

"Goodnight baby. I love you too." Stacey replies. They get off of the phone and just as Gina is trying to finish her mom's scrapbook, she has to call Fran in her room.

"What's the matter sweet girl?" Fran asks, coming in and sitting beside her.

"Fran, I'm having trouble breathing." Gina says, holding her chest.

"Alright, alright hang on. I'll be right back. There's some tanks in the closet out in the hall near the nurses quarters." Fran tells her. Fran runs to get the oxygen tanks for her, and she is back in her room, hooking her up, all within three minutes. She gets the oxygen tube in her nose, and it seems to be making things better for her. Fran checks her pulse rate and oxygen level, and she has to turn away from her to wipe a tear from her cheek. Fran knows it's not going to be long, so she calls her mother and tells her, she better get there soon.

Stacey and Darrel are in Gina's room talking to her, and telling her how much they love her. Gina reaches for her bag under her bed, and when she can't reach it, she asks her dad to get it for her.

"I made this for you both. It's a scrapbook of pictures of all of us. There's some in there of C.C. and Niles, and their kids, some of me, Eve, and Fran, there's pictures of the party at the Rainbow Room. There's just different things in there that I put for you both. Fran, and Eve have one too." Gina tells them, as she hits the call button. The nurse comes in and Gina tells her to please get Fran for her, and not to wait too long. Fran makes it in there in about five minutes.

"What do you need honey?" Fran asks her.

"I need for Eve to be here, along with you. I have something for the both of you. I already gave mom and dad their's." Gina tells her, as she hands her a scrap book. Fran looks at, sits on the bed beside her, and cries while hugging her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't do anymore for you." Fran replies.

"It's okay. Really Fran, it is. You did everything for me that you knew to do. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Please, call home, and get Eve here. I want to see her so bad before I go." Gina says, with her chin still on Fran's shoulder. Fran gets her phone out, and calls Max.

"What is it honey? Is everything okay?" Max asks, hearing Fran cry.

"You need to get Eve here right away. Gina's not doing good. She has something that she wants to give to Eve. She doesn't want you or I to give it to her for her, she wants to give it to her herself." Fran tells him.

"She won't make it to daylight will she?" Max asks, and Fran can hear his voice start to crack. Gina got to be like a daughter to them.

"No honey. She won't. Get her here as fast as you can without breaking the speed limit." Fran replies. Max tells her he is on his way now to wake her up.

"Eve! Eve, get a move on. Gina's not doing good at all. She has one last wish. She wants to give you something herself instead of your mother or I giving it to you for her." Max calls up the stairs to her. He tries going up to her room to wake her up, but meets her on the stairs.

"Hey, I knew she didn't have much longer. She told me at the party that she could feel God calling her. I've not been to bed yet." Eve tells him. He puts his hand on her back and kinda nudges her a little.

"Let's go. Move, move, move, come on." Max says, as they dart out through the front door and into the town car.

They get to the hospital and before Max can even park the car, Eve jumps out at the hospital entrance and runs to the elevator. She is already more than halfway to Gina's room before Max even gets in the building.

"Gina! Mom! I'm here." Eve hollers running down the hall and flying into Gina's room, and seeing her mom and dad there, along with Fran.

"It's okay Eve. I wasn't going to go anywhere without seeing you first. Come here. I have something for you." Gina, who already looks pale, tells her. Eve goes over and Fran gets up so she can sit down beside her.

"Close your eyes. You're gonna love it. I almost forgot. Reach into my bag. There's one for Niles and C.C. too. Their's is an aqua marine blue color. I wanted them to have one too." Gina says, pulling out Eve's scrapbook from her bag. Fran's has a yellow and orange background color on it since those are her two favorite colors. Stacey and Darrel's is dark royal blue, since they both love that color. Eve's is done up in teal in hot pink in a checkered pattern. Gina remembered that when C.C. took them both to an arts and crafts store, Eve seen an afghan that were those exact colors, and she fell in love with it. Gina puts it in Eve's hands and tells her she can look now. Eve looks down at her scrapbook and just starts crying. She and Gina grab each other in a hug, and Gina whispers in her ear, "You and your family were my guardian angels, now, I'm going to be yours. I love you all as family." She then just goes limp and stops breathing.

"Gina? Gina? Mom! Something's wrong." Eve cries out. Stacey and Darrel know what has just happened, and Fran is trying to get Eve to step out. She won't do it, so Darrel just picks her up and carries her out of there. He knows how close Eve and Gina had gotten. Eve is able to reach into Gina's bag and get the scrapbook for C.C. and Niles. Darrel gets Eve out in the hall, and Stacey follows behind them, and they are met by dozens of nurses and doctors. Darrel is trying to be strong and comfort both Stacey and Eve, who sit there crying on each other. Fran had to join them all in the hall because she just couldn't handle it anymore. She tells Darrel and Stacey that her and Max will help them anyway that they can with the funeral and ongoing support for the both of them. She also tells them anytime they want to come and visit, their door is always open.

"Thank You for that Fran. I don't think we can go back to the house for a couple of days. Would we be able to," Stacey tries to ask and Fran tells her, "Of course. Come and stay with us for a few days. At least until we all get through the services. I'll send Max and Niles to your house to pick up whatever you need. Just send a list with them, indicating where everything is. That is, if you trust them to do it."

"Of course. Hell, you busted your ass trying to save my baby. You and your family put that all together for her at the Rainbow Room. Hell yeah we're gonna trust you all." Darrel tells her. Eve tries to look at her scrapbook, and within two seconds of looking at a certain picture, she breaks down all over again.

"Which one was that one honey?" Stacey asks, with her arm around her shoulders. Eve just opens it up and shows her. The picture shows her and Gina standing back to back with their arms crossed in front of them and above the picture, it says, "Eve and I with way too much time on our hands." In the picture, they both are wearing matching "Fight Like A Girl" T shirts that they had bought online, and the shirts are black with white lettering outlined in green, and a big green cancer ribbon. They all head on back home to get ready for the next few days. Fran of course has to stay behind since she is a doctor at that hospital and has some other patients to see too before going back home herself.

While Fran is in her office, going over some more papers and patient files, she stops for a few minutes to look at her scrapbook that Gina made for her. She's looking over the pictures, and smiling while wiping a few stray tears away, and she never even noticed that her boss was standing there just inside the door.

"Fran." Josh says, in a understanding tone of voice. She looks up at him and he can see she's hurting.

"Yeah. What's up?" Fran asks, pulling herself together.

"Fran, it's okay if you tell me that you and your family got close to her. I knew it would be good for her to get out and have some fun. While she was out of the hospital for awhile, I know she spent a lot of time with your family. Getting to know them, befriending them, going places with them, and I know she was like a daughter to you. Her parents stopped by to talk to me on their way out. They wanted me to thank you for everything you did for them and their daughter. Although I did tell them that what happened is usually against hospital policy, I salute you for having such a big compassionate heart. If you need to take some time to regroup and help with the family with everything, you let me know." Josh tells her, as he takes a seat in front of her desk.

"Thank You Josh. That means a lot to me, coming from you. When I started here, I know you and everyone else thought I wouldn't be able to do the job. Mostly because I once worked in a bridal shop, then as a nanny, and before the nanny thing, I was a cosmetics saleswoman. I just wish there was more I could have done for Gina." Fran says, starting to cry. She pulls her scrapbook up to her, holds onto it, and puts her free hand over her eyes, and cries even harder. Josh gets up and goes to stand behind her. He puts his hand on her shoulder, she reaches around to take his hand, and turns in her seat and cries on him for the longest time. Her best friend and collegue, Andrea Taylor, watches from beside Jessica's desk, and they can both see what kind of state she is in.

"Aww, that poor kid. Andy, what do we do for her?" Jess asks, with her arm around Andy's shoulders.

"Just be there for her and talk to her as much as she needs us too. I uh, I have to go check on Ryan Balson. I'll be back in awhile." Andy tells her.

"Oh yeah. He was the young man that was involved in the car crash on the bridge last night. How's he doing anyway?" Jess asks, returning to her desk.

"He was critical when they brought him in, but we were all able to stabalize him. His vitals were all good when I checked him about an hour ago. I'll let ya know." Andy says, taking off down the hall. Josh tells Fran to go ahead home and he will have Andy to handle her patients for awhile.

"What do I do about free clinic Tuesday night? Someone has to be here for that. It's only in three days." Fran tells him.

"I'll talk to Doctor Taylor when I see her. I'm sure she'll have no trouble covering for you. You just get out of here and get some rest. Go take care of them kids and get them through everything." Josh replies. Fran thanks him, gathers up everything, and goes out to her car to go home.

**Chapter Five**

**She's Back Everyone**

A week after Gina's funeral, Fran is back at work at the hospital, trying to do her Tuesday night clinic and everyone can see that she is distraught. She is working on some files and going over a patients chart, before going and talking to them. Andy comes in too see if she is okay, or needs any help with anything.

"No, I'm alright. Just going over Anna's chart. She can't seem to get over the after effects of pnuemonia. She's back in here, and I told her to take her meds, but I don't think she is. Pnuemonia can kill a person, and I can't stand to lose another patient." Fran tells her.

"Fran, that's part of the game. They come in seeking help, we help them the best we can, and whatever happens, just happens. We're not miracle workers. I know it hurts when you lose a patient. When you get close to them, it hurts even more. But, you can't keep beating yourself up about it either. Does Gina's family hold it against you? Would she want you to keep doing this to yourself?" Andy replies.

"No, she wouldn't. Her family knows I tried everything I could to save her. I guess her condition was just too far along. They did say she was in remission at one time, then it came back. Maybe, it was just too late. She did tell Eve that she knew it was coming. Eve is still grieving for her. I can't tell her anything with me feeling the way I'm still feeling." Fran says, as she sighs, and puts her pen down.

"There ya go. If you are still grieving and beating yourself up, you can't talk to her and help her out. You have to first get past this, before you can help her. I'm due in surgery in ten minutes. It won't take but about an hour. Had a woman that was brought in with a broken ankle, and after her x rays came back, I seen the bone was shattered. Got to repair it. Come to my office around 5:30 if you need anything okay." Andy tells her.

"Okay. Thanks Andy. I appreciate it." Fran replies.

"No problem Sheffield. Hang in there." Andy says, as she heads down to the OR to prepare and make sure everything is ship shape and good to go, and that the woman has been prepped and such. Fran goes to the door of her office and looks around until she sees Jess.

"Oh crap. She seen me." Jess says, thinking that she was hidden enough.

"Jess, could you get me a cup of coffee? I am so drained from everything. I will even name my oldest son after you. He's in his thirties and doesn't live with us anymore, and already knows his current name, but he will get used to it." Fran says, as she goes back into her office.

"What was that all about?" A new intern by the name of Jennifer Prentis asks, standing there by Jess's desk.

"She's back. Thank God, it's about time. She had a patient a few months ago that she and her family got really attached too, and the girl got attached to them as well. She had luekemia and Doctor Sheffield did everything in her power to save her, and she just passed away on her. She's been having it rough the past couple of weeks." Jess tells her.

"I'm guessing this girl just died not too long ago then?" Jennifer asks.

"About a week and a half ago. This is Fran's first night back since her death, and the funeral and helping the girl's family, along with trying to help her daughter cope." Jess replies.

"Oh man. Poor Doctor Sheffield. I hate to hear that for her." Jennifer says, just as Josh comes down the hall.

"Please tell me you are my new intern. If so, follow me." Josh tells her.

"Yes. I'm Jennifer Prentis. Where do you need me?" Jennifer replies, as she tries to keep up with how fast Josh is walking.

"You're going to be in the ER tonight. Our main nurse in here, Peter, he will show you everything you need to know." Josh says, while picking up speed.

"Oh okay. Hey, slow down. You're gonna lose me." Jennifer replies, while she's about thirty feet behind him.

"Gotta be fast around here Doctor Prentis. This is the ER. Enjoy the quietness while you can. This being a Tuesday night, it's not as bad as the weekends, but we are still in summer vacation and kids being out of school. Peter, here's fresh meat. Teach her well." Josh tells him.

"Fresh meat? I don't like the sound of that too much. What does he mean by enjoy the quietness?" Jennifer says, as she walks around and takes a look at everything. She's looking a few instruments when the doors of the ER fly open and it's time to spring into action.

"That's what he means by enjoy the quietness because it never lasts very long. On my count. One two, and three." Peter replies, then he focuses his attention on the man that just brought in and appears to have been in a fire.

"The patient is a thrity five year old male. Severe burns on his back and lower abdomen. He was watching TV when the apartment building he lives in suddenly caught fire. Everyone got out, most of them are badly injured, and we have more coming for you." The EMT informs Peter.

"Thank You sir. I want a line pushed, start him on fluids, and get me some more bandages, and an oxygen mask." Peter tells them all. He tells Jennifer, "Welcome to fun and chaos." He puts her to work on helping everyone with the burn victim and he goes to the curtain and hollers down the hallway, "Fran!" Fran runs down there to see what's going on, and she can see they really need the extra help.

"Someone go get Andy. There's another ambulance outside bringing in another one. She appears to be worse than this one." Fran says, getting to work on trying to revive the one man that was brought in.

"Wait, I know him. Please tell me that apartment building that caught fire was not in the middle of town. The Braxton Arms apartments." Jennifer tells Fran.

"I don't know honey. Right now we have work to do. Who are you?" Fran replies, while starting an IV on the woman that was just brought in.

"Intern Jennifer Prentis. How long have you been here?" Jennifer says, while handing her some instruments.

"Ten years. You?" Fran responds. She gets the woman to tell her her name and she is finally stable.

"Ten minutes. I'm new. Nice to meet you." Jennifer tells her.

"Very new. I'm Fran Sheffield. Nice to meet you too. You want to get an IV started on this young lady here? It's the woman's daughter." Fran says, as she hands her the stuff to get it started. Once they get everyone stable and get the severe ones in their rooms, Fran is talking to Jennifer in her office.

"That apartment building that caught fire, I live there." Jennifer tells her.

"Thank God you were here and not at home. It could have been you in that ER. Welcome aboard. Want to drive over and take a look? See if there is anything left of the building?" Fran asks her.

"I kinda hate too, but sure. Let's go." Jennifer replies.

Later that night, just before Fran is heading home, she's in her office looking at a plumbing book. Jennifer comes in cause Fran wanted to talk to her.

"Hey. Have a seat. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go grab something to eat and have some coffee. Ya know, get to know each other a little bit. You did really good today and I want to congratulate ya." Fran tells her.

"That sounds good and all but, if I don't find a new place to live, I'm gonna be pitching a tent in the ER. Having plumbing trouble?" Jennifer replies.

"Yeah, our plumber won't be able to make it to the house for another week or so. He's out of town at a family reunion, so I have to do it. My husband, well his thing is theater, so he ain't much help." Fran says, while writing down a few things on what she just read.

"Ya know, my dad taught me quite a bit about plumbing. He used to do that. He just passed away last month. He always said that he wanted to live long enough to at least see me get my internship through. If you would like, I can come to your house and have a look." Jennifer replies.

"I have a better idea. I have a spare bedroom at my house. There's mine and my husband's, then Jonah's, Eve's, Niles and C.C. have their room, then their two kids, have their own room. We do have a spare bedroom. How would you feel about my husband and I renting that out to you, until you get on your feet and find you something?" Fran tells her.

"Oh that would be great. Thank You. I can see us now. Sheffield and Prentis. Drain surgeons." Jennifer replies. They both laugh and Fran tells her that she needs to call Max and let him know first. She calls him and tells him what's going on. He agrees to it, and Fran tells him that they are going to go grab some coffee before coming home.

A week after Jennifer gets settled in at Max and Fran's house, she's coming into the kitchen one night after they get off of work. Eve walks into the kitchen where Fran and Jennifer are in there talking, and she has yet another complaint about Melanie going through her stuff.

"Mom, I swear to God if Melanie does not leave my stuff alone, and if she does not stay out of my room, the two of y'all are gonna have an operation to perform, cause I'm gonna mess her up." Eve tells them.

"What that tone little missy. You know better than coming in here and getting all bent out of shape. Now, tell me in a calm collected voice, what's going on." Fran scolds. Eve sits down at the table and starts explaining in full detail.

"I have a get together with some friends tonight. We are going to a movie, and having pizza following the movie. We won't be out any later than 9:00 or so. Dad already gave his okay. Anyway, I'm in my room getting ready and everything. Well, I went to my jewelry box to get the earrings that Grandma got me for my last birthday. They were gone. Then, here comes Melanie, wearing my earrings and telling me that her mom had gotten her the same ones as me. She's always going into my room. I've had it. Do something please." Eve tells her.

"I will. I'll get Niles and C.C. in here and see what we can do." Fran replies, heading to the intercom, but then remembering that since Niles is now off of work for the rest of the night, they are in the yard relaxing by the pool.

"Hey C.C. I have to talk to you about something. Eve told me that she seen Melanie with her earrings that my mother had gotten her for her last birthday. I guess Melanie has been going into her room and messing with stuff, and taking things that don't belong to her. I just got jumped by Eve. I don't really know what's going on cause I'm at the hospital most of the time." Fran tells her.

"I wouldn't doubt it Fran. This is not the first time that she has been found guilty of taking things that ain't hers. I know who to call. Will you deliver a message to Melanie and tell her to get her little ass down here? Oh, here. Tell Eve she is more than welcome to borrow these tonight." C.C. replies, as she hands Fran a pair of earrings that she had in her purse that she always keeps for a backup pair.

"I will. Thank You guys. I'm so sorry to have to come out and be the bad guy." Fran says, as she turns to head back in. C.C. reaches up and touches Fran's arm and tells her, "You are not being the bad guy. Something needs done about Melanie, and I'm getting right on it now." Fran smiles and mouths "Thanks." She then goes back inside to find Melanie.

"But Jenny, this outfit should be just fine. Mom said it was to revealing. What do you think?" Eve asks, trying to get Jennifer to side with her.

"Sorry kiddo. It's not my call. It's not up to me." Jennifer replies, while she gets a pepsi from the fridge.

"Typical. I'm on my own here." Eve says, as she rolls her eyes and heads out of the kitchen.

"Oh Lord." Jennifer says under her breath, while smiling when Fran comes back in the kitchen.

"Have you seen Melanie? Or Eve for that matter? I know she was just here when I went outside." Fran tells her.

"Melanie, I have no idea. Eve, yeah she was here, but after she tried to get my opinion on the outfit she was wearing, she went that way. I told her, it's not up to me. If you and her dad tell her something, I'm gonna go along with it." Jennifer says, while sitting down on a bar stool next to the counter and taking a big slurp of her pepsi, and she had pointed toward the back stairs that lead off from the kitchen. Fran nods her head, pats Jennifer on the shoulder, and goes to find both Eve and Melanie. She gets upstairs and finds Melanie coming out of Eve's room.

"You! Come with me. Your mother wants to have a talk with you. Give me whatever you just took from my daughter's room, including the earrings that you stole from her jewelry box." Fran demands, while blocking her path so she can't get away.

"How dare you accuse me of stealing. What do you and my mother plan to do anyway?" Melanie scoffs at her.

"Oh, you don't want to know. Now, give me whatever you took and the earrings, then get your happy little ass outside to the pool. That's where your mom and dad are waiting for you. Do not, make me get physical. You are not worth me losing my medical license." Fran demands, once again. Melanie finally hands over the stuff she took along with Eve's earrings, and says, "Here. Happy now?!" Fran just loses it and takes her by the back of her neck and forcefully makes her go downstairs where her mom and dad are waiting.

"If there's one thing I can't freaking stand, it's for a kid to get mouthy with me and think they are going to show me what's up. Get. I said keep moving. Your mom and dad have permission to smack my kids's asses when they needed it, you ain't anybody special." Fran tells her, as she continues to shove her along until they get outside. They get out to the pool and Fran tells them, "Here ya go. She's all yours." C.C. has already called some of her family that still live in the area, for them to come and take Melanie and straighten her out.

**Chapter Six**

**It's Just Another Day**

Melanie has already been shipped off to some of C.C.'s family and things are starting to settle down a little bit around the house. Fran and Jennifer are in the ER one afternoon and while one of the other doctor's, Dana, is in there with them, she starts acting funny. They are all working on a trauma victim that was brought in from a car accident.

"I need a line pushed, get the x ray machine in here, check for broken bones, and someone call the OR stat. We need to get this woman prepped for surgery imediately." Fran tells them.

"Can you tell me your name?" Jennifer asks the woman.

"Raina. Raina Jackson. Where's my husband and son? Are they okay?" Raina replies, but she is pretty well in shock.

"Raina, Raina listen to me. Your husband is just fine. He's in a room across the hall. He's getting ready to go into surgery as well. He said your son was not involved. Remember? He's at his grandfather's house today. He's safe. I need for you to stay with me, and stay calm. Peter! Get her something to calm her down and prepare her for surgery. Fran! Fran, come here." Jennifer says, first talking to Raina, then trying to get the rest of her team gathered up.

"What's the status of her?" Fran asks, running over to Jennifer.

"She's very disoriented. She keeps asking for her husband and son. I was informed already that her son is at his grandfather's house, but I can't get through to her." Jennifer replies, as she starts to panic.

"Okay, Jenny, I need for you to get it together. Don't fall apart on me. I've called the OR, they are on their way to get her. Right now, we have to get her stable enough for surgery. What I need you to do, is go call Raina's father and let him know what has happened. We can get through this, but I need you to keep your head here, and don't fall apart whatever you do. Can you pull yourself together? I need ya girl." Fran tells her.

"I uh, yeah, yeah I can do this. I promise." Jennifer replies.

"Good. That's all I needed to hear, now go call Mr. Hanson. I've got this in here." Fran says, as she heads back inside to get Raina prepped for surgery. They finally get her calm enough to where she is stable. Fran is in her office when Dana comes in to talk to her.

"Hey, ya doing okay?" Fran asks, not even looking up from her desk. She has already figured out everyone's knocks, and she knows who's who before they come in.

"Ya know, that is really annoying how you know who we are before we come in and say anything, just by our knocks." Dana says, with a little laugh.

"What can I say? It's a gift. What's up?" Fran replies, finally looking up from her desk and offering Dana a seat.

"Well, I'm just not feeling very well today. You all already know that I'm expecting in a couple of weeks. I really shoud be out on maternity leave, but I've decided to work right up until I have this baby. I just don't feel right today is all." Dana tells her.

"What's going on? You do look a little flushed. Your face is about the color of a tamato. I would really like to get you in an exam room and just check out everything." Fran says, as she puts the palms of her hands on Dana's cheeks and she can feel how hot they are.

"I was gonna ask you about that, but I didn't want to bother you." Dana tells her.

"Don't worry about that. Just like we all have our own families, and the FBI are all a family, this hospital isn't any different. Come on. You could just have some high blood preasure issues. I do want to make sure it's nothing serious." Fran replies. They both go in exam 2, and Fran has Jess to hold her calls for a minute or two, cause she's always getting them.

"Will do Fran. I got enough to worry about today, but okay." Jess says, in her sarcastic jokingly tone that she always uses.

"Jess!" Fran lightly scolds.

"Well." Jess says, while rearranging her desk. Fran checks over everything with Dana, and everything checks out fine. It's just that she is nearly overworked.

"Well, of course it's really up to you, but I think you need to go home and take it easy. You only have two weeks of your pregnancy left. You shouldn't really be doing that might trigger early labor. You and I both do know, that in the last two weeks, even the last week of pregnancy, the babies lungs are just finishing developing. We don't want anything to happen that would harm the chances of a healthy baby." Fran tells her.

"I know. You're right. I'll head out. Just let me get some things taken care of in my office, and straighten up a little bit here and there." Dana replies. Just as she is headed out, another one comes in through the ER doors, and it's both Fran and Dana to the rescue. The man that came in was in his late twenties and had a motorcycle wreck.

"What happened to you? Talk to me." Fran tells him.

"I was headed home for my kid's birthday and some drunken freak show of a man cut me off at a red light. My back is killing me and I have a throbbing migraine." The man tells her.

"Okay. Let's see what we have here. I'm afraid that your back is broken. Can you feel this?" Fran asks, while taking a needle and poking his leg.

"No. Oh don't tell me what I think you're getting ready to tell me." The man pleads with her.

"Sir, we don't know anything yet. We have to get you an x ray and go from there. I'm gonna patch up these cuts. You'll need some stitches. I can get that while she gets the x ray machine." Dana tells him. While she's stitching the man's arm, she goes down in pain herself.

"Damn it Dana. I told you this would happen. Peter! You and Jeff get Dana to labor and delivery stat!" Fran says, then hollering for Peter and Jeff for help.

"I'm so sorry that I threw you into labor. Please forgive me." The man tells Dana, and he's nearly in tears, seeing as how he is very into family.

"There's nothing to forgive. She knew better. I told her to go home. I just got done with checking her out when you came in. This is not your fault. What's your name?" Fran tells him.

"Jason. Jason Anders. Has my wife been called?" Jason replies.

"Yes she has. Right now, I'm waiting on your x ray results to come back. You may need surgery, but I don't know just yet." Fran says, and Peter and Jeff are just now getting in there to take Dana to labor and delivery. They have Andy already up there waiting for them.

An hour later, Jason is in surgery, along with the woman that had been in a wreck earlier that morning. The lady is out of surgery, and her husband and her, are in the same room. They are waiting on their son to be brought in to see them, and Fran is checking on Jason.

"You are very lucky my friend. You are going to be just fine. The only thing broken is your legs. I'm sorry I thought it was your back. It was the way you were laying, that made it look like that. Your wife is in the waiting room. I'll go get her." Fran tells him.

"Hey. Everyone makes mistakes Doctor Sheffield. I'm only glad that my back isn't broken, and I'm not going to be paralyzed. Thank You." Jason says, as he holds his hand out to her. Fran shakes his hand and tells him, "Get some rest. Your family is on their way in to see you. I'll be back later." Fran then goes up to Dana's room where Peter, Josh, Jeff, and Jennifer, are all there visiting.

"Although I should have went home like you said, isn't she the just the perfect picture of health?" Dana asks Fran when she sees her come in.

"She sure is. Where's Andy?" Fran replies, sitting in a nearby chair.

"Oh, she had to take a phone call. I guess one her kids got in trouble at the park, and she had to go see what the problem was." Dana tells her, as she hands her little girl to Fran for a few minutes. Fran is talking to the baby, who Dana named Kayla, and she starts reflecting on her life. She remembers the first job she ever had, all of the times she went from one job to another, trying to save the money for med school. She can't recall of the times that she stayed up cramming for tests, and midterms, and such. She realizes while holding Kayla, that she has so much to be thankful for in her life. No, she will never forget Gina and the impact that she had on her family, or any of the times that she felt like giving up with every test paper not being what she expected it to be. She is for sure of one thing though. She's so happy with the career path she chose. No one ever thought that she would be more than just the nanny, but she was now and forever more to be, Doctor Fran Sheffield, and she couldn't be any more at peace with her decision, than what she is now.

**The End**


End file.
